


Battle Royale: Hoping to survive

by kxndergarden



Category: Battle Royale - All Media Types, Battle Royale - Takami Koushun, Español - Fandom, Spanish - Fandom, WAttpad - Fandom
Genre: Español | Spanish, Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 09:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14078091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxndergarden/pseuds/kxndergarden
Summary: En un mundo con la filosofía de la supervivencia al más fuerte, las ansias por libertad y revolución nacen de las cenizas de la violencia que deja atrás la juventud, masacres todos los días en televisión y una máscara sangrienta sobre las lágrimas de los más inocentes, solo el vencedor obtendrá la libertad, luego de ver a sus más queridos fallecer en sus manos, o perder la humanidad intentando mantenerse a salvo de quien alguna vez fue su amigo.La clase de noveno A de la secundaria Romano está próximo, al igual que la sangre, el dolor y las mentiras.→ Historia original de Koshun Takami, apoyar también el material original.





	1. 0

**Author's Note:**

> [Warnings] 
> 
> •Violencia gráfica 
> 
> •Completamente en español

Mientras todos disfrutaban dentro del autobús y las luces nocturnas se encendían mientras que anochecía, el escenario cambiaba por el movimiento, trabajadores borrachos en los bares, disfrutando de la velada luego de una ardua jornada con un pesado jefe. Estudiantes de último año a las afueras de las casas del lugar, o en las esquinas charlando y fumando, como solían hacerlo, los maestros y padres les llamaban ‘rebeldes’, pero ellos no eran más que jóvenes viviendo su juventud. Unos cuantos perros callejeros se amontonaban en los basureros de los restaurantes buscando alimento, ya era rutinario, quién pasaba se enternecía al verlos, pero no hacían nada al respecto. Y el cielo nocturno alumbraba a los amantes en las bancas, romance presente en el aire, el cuál mecía las hojas de los árboles en un suave sonsonete placentero, que arrullaba a los transeúntes y personas del lugar, era especialmente templado el ambiente, considerando que era finales de Junio.

El vehículo estaba adornado de morados, azules y verdes oscuros, los cuales se mezclaban con el ambiente, y sumados a las calurosas luces naranjas del matsuri, daban un ambiente familiar, aunque estuviesen en un lugar lejano al de su escuela y sus alrededores, casi en medio de su nada, sumida en el miedo de que nadie les conoce y algo podría ocurrir. 

Las risas, conversaciones y rezos inundaban el espacio, todos absortos en sus propias actividades, sin prestar atención a la familiar escena que se desenvolvía frente a sus ojos, la cual no podía ser admirada por nadie más que ellos, quienes disfrutaban del brillante futuro ante sus ojos, y la esperanza del mañana y su juventud. No eran más que estudiantes, y eso era lo único que les importaba, mejor disfrutar lo que se tiene antes de que se desvanezca, como la arena.  
El reloj había marcado las 9:03pm en la delicada muñeca de Benjiro Kugimiya (Chico #10 del grado noveno A de la preparatoria Romano), mientras el joven disfrutaba la calidad de una buena conversación informal con su querido amigo Kazuo Amagiri (Chico #1), ambos sentados uno junto al otro, y sonriendo por sus puntuales comentarios de felicidad fugaz, dándoles así un recuerdo que perdurará mucho tiempo, o nadas disueltas en minutos, cambiando a algo nuevo, mejor, y avanzando más allá.  
Ambos muchachos eran muy callados y tímidos, pero juntos iluminaban a los oyentes con sus atesoradas sonrisas, arte vivo, ácido pero de duradera memoria, anclada en sus presentes, disfrutable, como su verano. 

Era una de las líneas del fondo, y detrás de aquella se sentaba una joven, silenciosa, en penumbra, solitaria por el gran número de asientos disponibles, y sin ganas de mucho. Su larga cabellera color miel mecía con ella en un ambiente sereno, sin preocupación, el pensamiento de estar en una playa al anochecer era el que le inundaba y el que manejaba su sentir, mientras que sus vívidos ojos azules inspeccionaban el lugar. 

Sayuri Narumi (Chica #12) no sentía ganas por conversar en aquel momento, era la guardiana de todos, aire en silencio y postura en luto, como un muerto, ojeando a los vivos que visitaban su campo, en una muy fría noche, añorada desde marzo, con el paso de las estaciones, el cual perdió aquel mágico significado del que tanto le narraba él.  
Hasta el frente del autobús el bullicio provenía, el grupo de compañeros alegre le daba confort en su insegura soledad, pero sin hacer más que ello, y avivar el fuego de su alma, por lo que vivía y eventualmente le haría morir, como todo. 

La voz demandante de Kokone Hatsu (Chica #2), auto-proclamada líder de las féminas se mezclaba con el potente aullido de uno de los delincuentes irritados, Shin Izumi (Chico #7). Encontrados ambos en una pacífica pelea en juegos de manos, los cuales alegraban al gentío de compañeros que compartían sus día a día juntos, la disputa por la soberanía se alzó, dejando a un lado la gentileza del vivir común, y las humildades de sus inicios, por frivolidades válidas para su presente, calmadas y sencillas, como sus vidas. 

Por un lado, apoyando el griterío, Emi Konoe (Chica #7), quién hace parte del consejo estudiantil y también copiosamente apegada a la demandante compañera con la que convivía; Yuki Minato (Chico #15), que solo disfrutaba la disputa por las emociones que le hacía sentir, el impulso energético que le provocaba apoyar era grande; Gonkuro Onohara (Chico #17), simplemente no había nada mejor ahí y ahora, el compañerismo había sido aconsejado por su padre, y debía cumplir aquella palabra. Eran más de las cuatro y su rostro seguía manchado de yeso, sin razón aparente, y sin ser impedimento alguno de su contribución a la jauría estudiantil; Entre otros cuantos estudiantes.  
La otra cara de la moneda era conformada por quienes añoraban la paz y el silencio de la zona, o simplemente no disfrutaban del daño psicológico y la destructora violencia que mantenían los que alguna vez fueron ‘amigos’. Kae Ojima (Chica #14) era la más preocupada de todos, con florete en manos, dispuesta a separarlos de una manera no tan pacífica, sin importar las lastimaduras, no hay nada peor que lo que afecte al alma, más si es el componente principal de un ser humano; Aneko Matsuoka (Chica #10) le apoyaba de cerca, velando por la seguridad de todos con la factibilidad de que alguno de los dos propine el primer golpe, aunque de complexión tierna y formada, Kokone había aprendido mucho de la joven de los hermanos Matsuoka; Ayato Ryoma (Chico #18), con influencia positiva en ambas partes, tenía el mismo ideal que su compañera Aneko, dispuesto a todo, deseando por un buen desenlace en algo tan abruptamente brutal como lo que pensaba que sería un sentimiento duradero, clavado en la odiosa memoria de quién resulte lastimado, fragmentando su dulce amistad. 

Sayuri no evitó reír, vaciando su garganta, de aquel alegre sentimiento que se formaba en ella al escucharles, al verles, al compartir de manera indirecta con aquellos a quienes con orgullo llamaba amigos, pero manteniendo su distancia hasta la penumbrosa sombra solitaria, era demasiado tímida como para unirse a alguna conversación, y todos parecían estar disfrutando sin la necesidad de ella de estar ahí.

Tomando como ejemplo a las inseparables Satsuki Aka (Chica #1), de lindo y novedoso cabello rosa, y su mejor amiga y exnovia de Gonkuro, Manami Satō (Chica #15), la mariposa social número uno de todo el círculo, se rumoreaba por ahí que eran más que compañeras, ambas eran las únicas de noveno grado que hacían parte del club de manualidades, y ese dulce sentimiento que llenaba las sonrisas de la muchacha de cabello tintado le daba mucho que imaginar a la señorita Narumi, pero es mejor no involucrarse en cosas realmente triviales, acompañadas de ¿Qué me pondré hoy? Y ¿Todavía le gusto? De sus charlas con ella misma todas las mañanas. 

 

“Oye Aka, ¿Quién te gusta?”

“¿Acaso importa? La vida es muy corta como para preguntarse qué labial usaré hoy, preocúpate por cosas más importantes” 

“Como… ¿Recuerdas cuando en séptimo grado Yosano y yo…” 

“¡No!... Pero bueno, no es importante, lo que te haga feliz, Narumi…” 

 

Había recordado aquella conversación, discreta y simple, como las charlas que sostenía con otros de sus compañeros, su enamorado por ejemplo, era muy dulce, y le daba cierto cosquilleo en el estómago estar con él, pero no era de muchas palabras, era más común en él demostrar, con dulces caricias, que recorrían sus mejillas y espaldas de manera sentida y amistosa. Salidas a parques, en donde el atardecer dicta sus miradas y une sus pensamientos, y las bromas que avivaban el carácter amistoso de la joven. 

Apretó sus puños un momento, confundida y algo atontada, lo que había sido una memorable y confusa discusión se disipó a más que unas disculpas y vacío, amargo, hecho a la fuerza, dejado como un empate del cual no se podría salir hasta nuevo aviso. La líder por el lado de las chicas, Kaede Odoritaya (Chica #13), con su paciencia inquebrantable y su firme puño, silenció a todos y lo dejó así. En silencio.

Silencio. 

La mente de Benjiro empezaba a divagar, Kazuo decidió tomar una siesta, quedaba un buen camino por delante, y las energías de la juventud son fuertes, pero el peso de saber que las acciones del ahora configurarán el mañana de nuestro presente es un más pesado. Eventualmente, eso no le haría a Benjiro ser como su interlocutor, pero le recordaba a cosas, y hacía que se sintiese inseguro, desprotegido y asustado. 

Su vista recorrió el lugar, los silenciosos murmullos de Manami y Satsuki, solo algunos puestos delante de él, o los rezos de Umeka Higuchi (Chica #3) y el rosario de Yuuto Kamishiro (Chico #8), ambos solían llevar biblias con ellos, y crucifijos también, le parecía curioso el cómo dos personas pueden ser tan devotas a un Dios humano tanto como ellos, el fanatismo era tal que, aunque suene alocado, la joven tenía un club acerca de aquello, lo recordaba bien, fue su amiga en la primaria y era igual a como es ahora, solo que un tanto más baja que él. Amante de ciertas cosas, disgustada por otras, curiosamente le fantaseaba el pensamiento de cómo sería de no ser así, sin esas grandes gafas manufacturadas en una pequeña ciudad de Sapporo hace unos diez u once años, según la etiqueta, y también… Ella, curiosamente.  
Y otra vez, silencio. 

Satsuki recorría sus maltratadas manos por su cabellera de tintura, mientras que su acompañante jugaba ansiosamente con sus manos, habían discutido un poco acerca de técnicas de combate, tema popular en su salón de clase, ya que consta de unos mejores luchadores de la secundaria, inigualables con su aprendizaje constante y muchas ganas de sobrevivir, contrario a ella, en parte. 

Algunas luces exteriores empezaron a desvanecerse al perderse lejos de la ciudad, el reloj en la pantalla del teléfono de Sayuri ya marcaba 9:34pm, hace un buen tiempo debieron haber llegado a su destino, los que se habían percatado de aquello ahora temían, ¿A dónde se dirigían?  
La vieja mirada del conductor se fijaba en el espejo retrovisor, un anciano de unos buenos cuarenta o cincuenta años, arrugas y signos de trabajo manual por todo su rostro, una piel bronceada por el sol que le había dejado múltiples quemaduras durante éstas épocas del año, y el denotable dedo anular faltante en su mano derecha. Sus pupilas estaban tristes, y con pesar sacó de la pequeña y malgastada guantera del vehículo una máscara de oxígeno. ¿Qué?

El instinto de Sayuri fue directo a las ventanas, salvaría a todos, pero era imposible, las ventanas se encontraban selladas, y luego se desvaneció en su sitio.  
Cada uno empezó a caer rendido por el inminente sueño, mientras que el conductor les guiaba por rutas desconocidas unos cuantos kilómetros más hasta llegar a su destino, un puesto de control vigilaba entrada y salida de vehículos, una gran base de las fuerzas No-Agresivas se empinaba frente a ellos, y un saludo patriótico le permitió la entrada al viejo hombre. 

Varios soldados entraron al autobús, rostros serios y sin remordimiento, se llevaban uno a uno a los cuarenta y dos estudiantes que abordaban con alegría minutos atrás, y los ubicaron en un pequeño bote, resguardado por más soldados, que los llevaron a una isla. 

 

Alrededor de la misma hora, diez minutos después casi, todos los familiares de los inocentes estudiantes que abordaban aquel vehículo fueron despertados de sus sueños y aventuras para entregar un importante documento, estampado con el emblemático durazno del estado y puesto en sus manos por oficiales de las fuerzas No-Agresivas.  
Algunos, llenos de melancolía, asintieron con desgano al saber que su pequeño retoño no volvería nunca, y otros cuantos lucharon en contra de ello, no podían aceptar el destino del que ellos se habían salvado, y la única respuesta que recibieron al respecto fue una bala caliente de un subfusil MP40, que les atravesó todo el entrecejo, enviándolos al más allá antes de por quién habían dado su única vida. 

 

Suerte aquella de los que no, y mala para ellos, que sí, ya que quién va a aventurarse a lugares desconocidos termina muerto o mal-herido, y esa no sería la excepción.  
Cambiaba a 10:02pm, y las serenas olas del mal arrullaban a unos adormilados estudiantes, que disfrutaban su último momento de felicidad, y de vida.

Quedan 42 estudiantes.


	2. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parte uno.  
> El juego comienza
> 
>  
> 
> 42  
> Estudiantes comienzan.

Despertar.

Era un salón blanco, idéntico al dueño de todas sus vivencias escolares de lo que llevaban de año, los pupitres estaban limpios, al igual que el piso y la tarima del docente –El cual, por alguna razón, no estaba allí, como si fuese receso– y el único ruido era el tic-tac del reloj sobre el tablero, gris platino y preciso, sin falta alguna contaba segundo a segundo con su delgado puntero rojo, tic-tac, fastidiaba luego de un rato, pero eso no era lo más desconcertante de todo. 

Todos se ubicaban en sus respectivos asientos, comenzando por Kazuo Amagiri en la punta de la primera fila a lado de las ¿Ventanas? No, eso no era, lo que había ahí era grandes placas de metal que cubrían el interior y no develaban la escena que suponían que se desenvolvía afuera, de paso, ¿Qué hora es? Ni idea, el reloj solo tenía el segundero, alguien se había desecho de las otras dos manecillas, ¿Tal vez para no saber qué hora era? Tampoco es que tuviesen sus relojes, no, alguien se había deshecho de todos ellos. 

La primera persona en despertar fue Eri Hiroki (Chica #4), quién en lugar de alarmarse por el sorpresivo cambio de escenario prefirió el silencio, al igual que los siguientes dos en despertarse, Benjiro Kugimiya y Momo Sakaki (Chica #16), penumbroso e incómodo vacío entre los tres, que desde sus asientos se observaban una y otra vez, preguntándose un ‘¿Qué estaba pasando?’ que no sabían responder de ninguna manera.

Y entonces Benjiro señaló el cuello de sus compañeras, un collar lo abrazaba con fuerza, pero sin limitar la respiración, aunque él no se salvaba, sentía algo frío y metálico que rodeaba toda la extensión circular. Los cuellos de todos sus compañeros estaban así, ¡No son animales! No pueden mantenerles con esa clase de opresión, ¿Qué se supone que debían hacer? Intentaron quitárselo con uñas y forcejeo, pero era imposible, de ahí no se movería. 

La puerta se abrió con lentitud.

Un hombre entró al aula, lentamente, mientras se exponía como solo, con una sonrisa siniestra en el rostro, se veía viejo, de unos cuantos cincuenta o sesenta aproximadamente. Varias arrugas y líneas de expresión se marcaban en su rostro, ovalado y de color cobrizo, manteniendo sus ojos bien abiertos a la par que se ubicaba frente a frente en la tarima, sin perder aquella sonrisa, podrían jurar que alguien la sacó de un juego de terror. 

El hombre acomodó su desordenado cabello negro tras su oreja izquierda, y se quedó ahí, en silencio, observando a todos despertar de a pocos, y fijarse en su apariencia, asustarse de inmediato y tratar de evitar sus ojos, de pupila pequeña y párpado doble, no parecía nativo del Gran Imperio de Asia del Este, pero tampoco lo eran varios estudiantes. 

El último que despertó fue Gonkuro Onohara, con el mover de sus pies notó que la pequeña y descuidada mochila de gimnasio que contenía sus pertenencias se encontraba bajo sus pies, al igual que todos, y omitió un grito de ayuda por la misma destartalada razón que el resto, el miedo. 

El hombre aclaró su garganta mientras sus ojos examinaban todo y a todos, sin perder detalle alguno, haciendo una alargada pausa para hacerlo, y dejar al resto en suspenso. 

“¿Todos despertaron ya? ¿Durmieron bien? ¿Sus sueños fueron placenteros?” 

Su voz era curiosamente alegre y un tanto aguda, se escuchaba feliz, alegre de estar ahí con ellos, en aquel momento, y eso solo sacaba más dudas a flote, ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Qué pasa?

Quedan 42 estudiantes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí comienza lo bueno wooo~


End file.
